Lucy & The Dragons
by Anime.Luv.Dreams
Summary: Lucy gains some new powers? What will she do when both her new life and old mix? Will everyone live happily ever after, or will something more happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**I've revamped my lucy and the dragon slayers story. I changed key points, things they did how they met. I didn't like the old version and forgot what id written. I've gotten better with writing and my spelling. So please if you have any ideas don't be afraid to ask I'm always looking for new things to put into my stories. Ive made a few chapters so hopefully i can update every other day.**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

It was a loud happy day at the guild that no one would have thought it would be torn into by one person in just a matter of minutes. As everyone sat laughing about a team's job and how they messed up, a certain blonde celestial mage walked up to the master's office. A trembling hand she knocked, hearing the old mans voice to come in she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Lucy, what is it, my dear?" The master looked up from some papers on his desk; Laxus sat opposite of him to help him with the paperwork.

After a long silence, her eyes wandered about the room to laxus who looked at her waiting for her to talk and then she landed back on the master. "Well, I'm going to be leaving the guild." Both of them stared confused, as she had blurted it out fast, it took them A moment for it to sink in and both looked shocked and concerned. Laxus stood up fast and grabbed her arm.

"Lucy?! Why the hell are you leaving what did that stupid Natsu do!?" Laxus and Lucy grew close over the months he started being nicer to everyone. She just smiled and shook her head. "I just want to leave for a year, or more it depends. I'm not saying I'm weak but I'm not strong and I want to go train, I want to get away and do my thing." Laxus let go a little bit and smiled slightly, him and the master both could see how sad she was sad even though she was smiling.

"Is anyone going with you?" Master asked concerned for his child. But she just shook her head "How come and why do you think you're weak my child?"

"Come on master, I'm apart of the strongest team in fairy tail. I'm the weakest yes I'm keeping up but it's not enough." Smiling brightly with a shadow over her eyes. "I hear the rumors, I do. But I'm not doing this for them or the rumors to stop. My whole time here I've been relying on others, I need to grow strong for me and I can't be here letting you all help." With that she raised her hands, a tear finally falling from her eyes. Master and laxus stared at her closely. Laxus moved first placing a hand on her shoulders smiling.

"Maybe when you come back you'll be stronger than me." This made Lucy giggle smiling back at him. Master grabbed the stamp, the first appearing out of nowhere she grabbed the stamp away and hugged the blonde.

"Are we going to be hearing from you?" Lucy nodded smiling as Mavis smiled grabbing her hand. Rubbing her thumb on her fairy tail insignia.

"Lucy please make sure to message us."Master smiled as Lucy's insignia disappeared from her hand. "When you decide to come back and you're ready your insignia will come back." The first smiled pulling Makorv and laxus in her hug with Lucy.

"Thank you guys for everything you've done I hope it's not that long that I'm going away," Tears started to fall down her checks. "Please…..Don't tell anyone I'm leaving till they ask about it please."With that, she turned and left trying to hide her face from her friends as she ran past them going through the back door. Once she stood in her apartment she broke, her heart torn as she packed three bags full of her stuff.

Looking out her bare room, she set a pile of letters she wrote on her desk. Making she sure she had all her money and clothes she went and talked to her landlord to give her last month's rent. Walking down the river to the train station she felt horrible. "They're going to hate, me I didn't even say goodbye." lucy sighed "I made my decision, I have to get better." though it wasn't the only reason they blonde was leaving She knew they needed space so here she is sitting on a train with only four others a man in a coat, two women with shopping bags and an old lady. Lucy placed her head against the window and watched the trees past her. "Gomenosie my family. Erza gray, lissana, and mostly Natsu I'm so sorry..." She felt her eyes get heavy as she drifted to sleep holding her backpack close to her chest.

4 hours later. Lucys P.o.V

"miss?" I felt my body being shaken but I felt so tired and sad, and warm. "Please wake up, miss?" I got annoyed and opened my eyes to a pair of light green eyes. I jumped but I was gripped hard so I wouldn't move "Hey hey calm down." the man holding me looked amused as he set me down on a bench and placed my things beside it.

"Where am I!" I freaked looking around a dead street, as the sun finally vanished from the sky. The man was the one on the train wearing a coat. "Who are you? why am I off the train?"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill ya." he grinned brightly, pushing a hand through his hair. I stared at him as he spoke, his light green eyes looked so out of place on his tan skin and long shaggy brown hair. his coat was still on but you could see the tight green shirt he was wearing and look black jean were I could see a sword what was wrapped around his back.

"Were at the last stop of the night miss. They were getting mad and so I just offered to take you off the train. Were just outside a restaurant that's open 24 hr though you might be hungry you were asleep a long time. As for who I am, I'm Akira Satoshi I live in this city, were in Vista town.

"I'm sorry for the trouble mostly you caring me, My best friends Natsu and happy say are heavy." He chuckled at me and I pouted, as he shook his head.

"You're not heavy at all miss," Before I could say anything He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me in the air. putting me on his shoulder. "See light as a feather." I shrieked and could feel my face boil with embarrassment and anger. "P-Put me down!" He did and I brushed off my jeans and my blouse. He grabbed my things, "Ok let's eat I'm starving!"

"Ok fine, Since I'm stuck here till tomorrow I guess I can Hang out with you." I smiled brightly, still on edge as we walked in. Ordering food he ordered so much it made Natsu seem like a baby. "Wow, hungry much?"

"I went on a huge mission I just got back and I'm wicked hungry didn't eat for three days!" he laughed. "Oh yeah, I told you my name whats yours?"

"Sorry about that, I'm lucy heartfilia." Once I said my name I felt the air change, not in a bad way but he looked at me wide-eyed and mouth open. I remember at one point in time I wouldn't even dare say my last name.

"You're from fairy tail right, in Magnolia?" Nodding I felt a little ashamed, I looked down at my food and pushed it to the rim of my plate. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm lucy from fairy tail, but I actually left today...To train so it's not a big deal I'm going to go back but it's odd." I looked up his eyes bright and a huge smile on his face.

"it's really great to meet you IM a huge fan of fairy tail actually." I smiled lovingly when other mages like my guild. "I hear you have not just one dragon slayer but 4, 3 that are first gens and one that's the second gen! there friends with the twin dragon slayers and the dragons slayer Erik." nodding I took a sip of my drink, "You're not in the guild anymore cause you need to train right?'

"That's right, I'm not as strong but I guess there's another reason but I don't think it what pushed me." I sighed looking out the window as he ate, he reminded me a lot of Natsu. "Want me to train you?" I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I'm a celestial mage that's all the magic I got so if you're about to tell me you're a celestial mage I'm afraid I'm going to pass." he laughed too, shaking his head to my response.

"I meant to learn a new magic, I'm a dragon slayer." I felt my heart stop and my eyes go wide. "I have two brothers that are also dragons slayers. " I didn't want to believe that out of anyone on this continent I ran into a dragon slayer, But he gave me the feeling he was telling the truth.

"How Could you train me?"

"Well I'm a water dragon slayer, I will implant a lacrima like A second gen. But I will train you with my master."

"That's not possible to train with a dragon all the dragons slayers from now were brought back in time! Anna never said a word to you before!"

"My mom and uncle they sent us all and them here before igneel sent his son and friends, So they don't know about us." I thought for a moment, as he looked ready for me to say yes. I don't know him but he seems to be a kind person and a trusting person. "Do you ask this of all strangers? My answers a maybe but that means I need to live in Vista I don't have money for a hotel or apartment."

"I have an apartment and Just so happens I need a roommate I kicked my brothers out and my mom and uncle live out in the forest." He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the table and put my things in my hand. "And as for if I do this for all strangers, I get the feeling we're gonna be great friends, we already are." I couldn't help but smile as he pulled me along down the dim lited street to a little apartment build at the end of a long ally.

When we walked inside we sat on the couch and we decided to get to know one another and He told me about his mission he had just gone on. He told me about his best friend and exceed Yuro. He talked highly Rinobu and Mist the two father dragons that lived int he city boards, with two others a fire dragon and sand dragon.

The night passed by and his stories made me smile. I told him about my days at fairy tail. Of when I first met everyone and how I met Natsu. "Natsu seems like a pervert" Akira HAd a small note of annoyance in his voice when I told him Natsu used to sneak into my apartment and get in my bed.

"He's pretty dense I don't think he thinks about that kinda stuff..." I felt my voice trail off and I shook my head and tried hard to make my face stop being so red. "He's a really amazing person Akira you would like him for the past few hours I've known you-you two seem a lot alike."

"really I wouldn't think that." I yawned and looked around the plain white room. "It's getting pretty late isn't it, well tomorrow you can adventure the town and decide if you want me and the others to train you. Your room will be this one come one." I followed him to a room that only had a dresser and bed and nothing else the walls were a bright blue and a window that overlooked the city. "Tomorrow we can talk up rental details and that if you decide to stay,"

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here I mean you just met" Nodding he placed a hand on my head and smiled.

"Yea were friends now!"

"In only a few hours I made a new friend and a new place to stay and even train, I'm taking your offer." He jumped and hit the ceiling smiling as he cheered. "Calm down your gonna hit your self Akira!"

"Sorry, lucy but that's so great I can't wait to start!" Sighing I pat him on the back and sat down on my bed. "Goodnight lucy,"

"Goodnight" He left closing the door and I felt so relieved I laid back and closed my eyes drifting to sleep again I felt my world already changing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully _ **your enjoying the remade story, if you want me to continue the other review below and if you have**_ inputs _ **of who lucy should end up with**_ there's _ **a poll on my authurs page.**_

 _ **A day later at fairy tail**_

"lucy!" Natsu entered the blonde's apartment. Right away His eyes widened and his partner happy fell to the floor.

"Natsu wheres lucys things?" The blue cat looked franticly though the draws and there was nothing. But natsu didnt respond he stared clenching a paper in his hand as tears feel down his face. Happy looked over his friends shouldar and read the letter.

'Dear Natsu and happy,

I love you guys so much, it hurts to leave you my best friends. Who two saved me from falling to my death countless times. You too brought my to fairy tail were I finally made a home and found people who truely love me even though my father cause us all pain. By now you're realizing I've left, I will be back I don't know when but the master put a spell on me so I would know what its time. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye but you and happy had your fish trip, and for everyone else, they were all busy and I didn't want to cause a larger sense then I needed to. Knowing you natsu, I knew you would have forced me to stay or made me change my mind and I could do that, I m going to train. Become strong and learn more its what I want. So please happy make sure natsu doesnt destory a town, and make sure you tell carla you love her in a porper way ok. I will give you a years worth of fish when i come back. Dont forget to tell me all your amazing adventures when I come back ill tell you mine too I promise.

Love your best friend and team mate

Lucy of fairy tail

Happy burst in tears as his dragonslayer friend looked at the other letters and grabbed them all wiping away his tears he went to the guild, telling happy to wipe his tears and go straight the master. "Master why did you let lucy leave!" He barged in, were erza, master, and gray were sitting.

"What do you mean lucy left?"Erza looked at the master confused.

"Well I knew it wouldn't take them long but a whole day wow." laxus stood at the doorway. "I would have thought you would have realized last night."

"Natsu whats going on?" Grey looked at his team mate confused. "Did lucy really leave?"

"Unfortunately she did, yesterday." the master looked at his children sadly. "She believes she needs to train more and get strong, and being with you all she feels and hears rumors of her being weak."

"Lucy did say she's coming back," laxus sighed. But Natsu didn't care his temper started getting out of hand.

"Why did you let her leave! You should have talked her out of it!" Natsu yelled erza saw happy who was carrying the envelopes.

"happy are those from lucy?" He nodded and handed them to erza, who looked for hers and opened it right away and grey did the same.

'Dear erza

Sorry for not saying anything to you, my closest girlfriend next to juvia and levy. I will be back soon when I do I will buy you some cake, all the cake you want! Keep an eye out for Natsu and Gray and make sure they don't tear down fairy tail by fighting or towns (who am I kidding your going to do the same.) I will tell you the reason I left is for training I am weak and want to be like you a strong and independent women. But really i only had one year by myself and i didn't do anything then i went to fairy tail and joined your group. I never have trained so now i will and i will get strong!I will learn how to use my new powers and abilitys and find my friend aquarious.

P.s don't come find me and don't let anyone else ok

Love lucy.'

Erza started looking at the master then laxus. before looking to her friend who was out of control. "Natsu shes going to be coming back please calm down." she got up and held her friend who let tears fall. "We have to go find her!"

"Natsu we cant force her to come back." Grey sighed looking at his letter

'Dear Gray

Gray thanks for everything, and try not to fight with Natsu all the time told erza to keep you from fighting, also try to keep an eye out for juvia she gets a little crazy when it comes to you. She really likes you don't mess it up Also, stop stripping, your my best friend always looking out for me I want to make sure I can do the same! I'm going to learn and train a lot and Get better.

Love lucy'

"why not!" he looked at her she felt sorry for him, Mira and lisanna heard the noise from out side everyone in the guild did. Grey and happy noticed and went and passed out all the letters. Lucy gave a letter to every single person in the guild.

"Becayse natsu, lucy made up her mind and asked us to not follow her. Shes going to come back" erza held her friend, as lissana walked up and grabbed his arm. "Natsu, Lucys strong and tough use this time to train to, go one some missions while we wait for her."

"Shes apart of our family, we have to get her..." after a while natsu calmed down as he sat by the bar but everyone sat silently no one talked and the loud guild was down., Erza didn't touch her cake, levy didn't read or write as she looked down at her letter. Jet and Droy didn't try to cheer her on, Cana's beer sat untouched, Freed stopped fawning over laxus, Mira and lissana were not as nice as they usually are, and juvia sat in a gloom not even looking at grey, her depression making it rain.

Soon Natsu got up grabbing a job, grabbing happy and walked out of the guild. Gray then did the same, and erza. Soon everyone just took solo jobs for a while not talking just sad, waiting to just get used to the moment

Two months later

"lucy wake up!" Akira stood over lucys bed, with yuro a dark sky blue cat, with a black shirt with a light gray cross. With lovely bright blue eyes hovered over the dragon slayers.

"Lucy you know last time mist said she would really punish you if you were late again." the exceed laughed making the blonde sighed in annoyance as she wrapped her white covers over her. "Luce she may seem sweet but you don't want to anger her!" He grabbed lucys blanket and puled it from her, as she curled up in a ball. Picking her up and grabbing some cloths of her that she had laid out the day before and tossing her in the bath room.

"Ow! Akira!" Blushing Lucy sat on the floor and rubbed her butt "that was uncalled for!"

"No, it wasn't we have 20 minutes hurry up!" Lucy sighed getting up and staring at the mirror in her underwear and her bra. Moving closer to the mirror she used her figure to open her eyes more. "There so blue!" Her eyes started turning blue after she took the lacrama and started training. Akira said he used to have grey eyes and they turned the bright green eyes they have now.

She slide into her black shorts, and pink and white stripped top and putting on her combat boots. Right away once she opened the door to the living room akira was dressed and had the front open he tossed her a sandwhich and her bag and the three went off in a hurry.

akira was running beside lucy who was taking bits of her breakfast. His hair in a messy ponytail like usual and as they ran yuro flew above them ticking down the time they had to be there before all hell broke lose.

"Akira, lucy glad you could make it." the two who were running at full speed and were unable to stop so they fell on top of each other. Mist stood over the two, beautiful women with long pale blue hair. With her pale skin and bright blue eyes. She wore a dress that screamed a queen with no shoes as she smiled at her pupils and her brother's pupils.

"Sorry were late mist" Lucy blushed embarrassed. Akira moved off lucy and pulled her up an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Thats alright your not late, actually my brothers when out for some fun tonight. So lucy today your training with akiras brothers."

"Really?" Lucy looked excited but Akira glared at mist. "But mist those two arent water dragon slayers how can we train with them?!"

"Nonsense Akira you can fight and train with them," mist sighed holding her fingers in her temples. as she begain to walk away. "Haru and Grendle better be happy Those too have no taste."

"Why are uncles always taking breaks?"

"Cause they probably don't want to be near my brothers." Akira glared, and lucy smiled slightly poking him. "Why do you not like your brothers, I know you kicked them out when we first met."

"Why cause Ryo is a perverted weird ass player, who only thinks about himself and he exceeds..." before he could finish lucy jumped in fright as a sword flew between them, with an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her. "H-HEY!" turning she bought up her leg on the person's crotch making them let go of her.

She looked down to a man with spiky black hair with a few red highlights, ash-like eyes as he dressed like Akira. A black tank top and a half black vest outlined in red. and the other side red outlined in black. He got up and grabbed his sword that got wedged in a tree behind them. Akira glared at the man as lucy glared at him as well.

"Kei, Ryo thanks for joining us and also being late." Lucy noticed the other man, blond long unkempt hair, a normal brown shirt and black shorts. his brown eyes looked passed her to mist with annoyance as mist stared at the in anger but ryo looked scared as hell.

"all of you give me a hug." Mist grinned as she looked at them all and Akira and lucy looked at each other concerned. "even us?" Lucy asked concerned as mists sick was steaming.

"why not give auntie a hug, all of you. As punishment for being late." She walked to them with a fake smile plastered on her face. "My daughter this hurts me more than you" Mist laughed as she hugged them burning their skin.

As lucy lost her parents mist legally adopted lucy, it made lucy happy and she loved her new family not as much as her old family but just as much.

After a few more minutes of walking, they got to a waterfall "All I want you guys to do is meditation then you get the whole day to your self." mist put a hand on lucys shoulders. "Then you can all just hang out and just get to know one another." Mist walked away waving and sat under a tree and opened a book.

All four dragon slayers got dressed in there swim wear, as the exceeds Yuro and two others lucy have seen before Ami a cute white sweet baby exceed and Nagato a know it all exceed, says akira. "Just take deep breaths and concertrate on the water. Its apart of you know lucy. You're the 5th gen, you been trained by a dragon and implanted with lacrama, with your magic you have now infused with your new magic." Lucy smiled as she sat under the water and all four began to meditat and mist sat in her crystal blue scaled dragon and did so for 4 hrs.

"Ok, I think that's enough, you're free. Lucy please come with me before I leave." Lucy nodded and ran up to her adoptive dragon mother." please make sure the boys don't fight and get to know them as well its best to be friends with them all not just Akira."

"I will try don't worry I have friends who used fight and my friend and I would make them stop." lucy giggled and looked back at her friend. Who was under the Ryos arm and looked like he was gonna murder someone. Mist walked away human in her form as she headed to the town to find her brothers, with the two, exceeds ami and nagato going with her.

"Nagato leave me." Ryo glanced falling on his back in the water.

"Ame usually never leaves..." Kei sighed leaning against a tree and looking at a book.

"You always want Ame, she's the only person you think of other than your self," Akira mumbled as he entered the water and swam around while lucy sat on the shore. "Lucy! Come out here." She giggled and got in the water as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he swam with her on his back.

"Ame and nagato wanted to get some fish question is why didn't yuro go." Kei looked at the blue cat who was playing with sand and messing with the blond girl's bag.

"Because he doesn't like fish that much just eat it for dinner." Lucy sighed and put her chin on her shouldar. "Whats wrong with him?" she held on tightly to his shouldas, "Kie? He acts shy but he just doesn't like people, But he loves ame only person he talks to." Lucy looked at the man and her eyes caught his. "Since he doesn't know you it will take awhile for him to talk, and get used to you, with me it took me a year." Akira laughed.

"Oh yeah, you told me you're not really bothered you just say you are." He nodded. "Keis your favorite brother right."

"Well yea were all so close like brothers but kei doesn't make me want to hit him." Akira laughed making lucy giggle pressing against him as she let him swim with her.

She broke away at some point and then started talking to ryo who hit on her a lot, and grabbed her hips often which made Akira made and fight with his brother. Lucy didn't not like ryo she became friends with him very fast, and kei just sat and lucy tried to talk to him but he didn't. As months went past, lucy and ryos friendship grew so much.

Lucy spent those months walking her mental state and boy with the guys. She trained with Mist and her uncles. Ryo acted much like a girl then lucy, flirting with girls and guys, and shopped with lucy a opened up after a few months after she helped him with little white-haired ame got lost and nagato a stupid red-haired know it all exceed. She fit right into the group but she finally felt like she was.

Mist helped lucy combine her celestial magic, with her dragon slayer magic and making it celestial water dragon slayer magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucys P.o.V 5 years later**

Looking down I could see my toes dangle off the edge of the cliff. The wind pushing my long blond hair that fell from its braid. MY heart started pounding as I couldn't see the guys below but the water moving below. I could clearly hear them screaming my name and talk to one another. Smirking I stepped back, Hear Ryo yell she got scared. Pressing my foot against the ground I dashed towards the edge. Diving I lunged off my heart pounding as i flew. I laughed as I twirled in the skies the wind rushing past me as I drove in the water, pressing my knees to my chest. As I entered the cool lake water Rising my hands to my lips. As water began swirling around me, I could never get used to the feeling, it was magical and beautiful.

The water acted as if on its own accord. Racing together as one swirling in a magical tornado. My celestial magic making the water look like the beautiful night sky full of stars. Grinning as I swam to the surface and started laughing. Falling back wards floating as I looked up at the sunset and smiled so brightly I felt my face glow red. But the moment lasted a second I looked up and saw a figure rushing down the high cliff.

"LUCE!" To fast he came crashing down I had no time to move and he landed on top of me. "Akira!" I hit in the head before I started giggling out of control. Akira chuckled as he swam away like nothing happened. "Akira Don't kill Lucy." turning my head to Kei who had a towel wrapped around his hips as he dried himself off, the cute Ame on top of his messy brown hair. I'm a simple white dress that matched her fur with a pink flower behind her ear.

"I was not, I was playing" Akira grinned as he swam over to me wrapping an arm around my neck as he pressed my head down and used it to head lock me. "Akira!" bursting out laughing till he let me go I looked around for Ryo. "Where's Ryo?"

"Lucy doesn't act innocent," Kei sighed pointing to the set of broken trees my eyes went from start to end to find Ryo laying down with a look of anger which made me giggle. "Sorry"

"No, you're not!" Ryo yelled before sitting next to a large tree kei sitting next to him and took out a book. "What's the book kei?" I got out of the water, and Akira right behind me an arm wrapped around my waist as we sat down and leaned against him.

"It's nothing, just reports of the government has on dragons." This made everyone grew silent I wanted to snatch the book and read it for myself but I resisted. "Everyone it's been 2 years, we have to let it go, there gone they weren't meant to stay and be here with us that long." Kei sighed he looked at me with a bit of sadness as he spoke. "Lucy, why don't you go back to your guild?" I felt a wave of anger rise in my chest.

"Because my stupid Insigne hasn't appeared that means I'm not strong enough yet!" I growled as I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail as Akira moved away to grab a towel and wrap it around me. "And you guys said you wouldn't come with me.

"I mean I'm going to go can't leave my Luce alone." Akira grinned as I turned my head and smiled. I moved away a bit more from him and sat against a tree

"You guys are so fucking gross." Ryo glared, Kei looked away and I felt sad.

"Kei, Ryo would you guys be willing to go with me?" I felt my voice shake.

"I wouldn't join but I would stay in the town, I promised we would all stay together." I smiled brightly as I moved quickly and hugged kei who was smiling. "we all promised that day they left we would all stay together as a family and that's what we're going to do."

"Thank you so much kei! Now we just got to wait for..." As if on cue I looked at my hand and screamed as a pain went through my hand. Pulling away from Kei, and looking down at my hand.

"Lucy?" Everyone looked down at her hand were an outline of the fairy tail insignia started to appear but before anyone could say another word, I stood up fast and dropped the towel. Everyone else did the same as I looked around us.

"I don't know you are but we will fight you!" Yuro screamed as he flew behind me with Ame.

Looking at the sunset fully set and it was dark with a fire Ryo the firedragon slayer made. I reached behind me to my celestial keys as I turned quickly. "Star dress form! Aquarius." With a change, I pressed my lips to my hand and I saw the guys do the same from the corner of my eyes. Aquarius Stood next to use tall in stature as she glared her base ready for a battle. I sensed the magic presence was strong.

"Were looking for someone." Four figures entered the moon light.

"Well, whoever it is problem isn't us!" I grunted blowing the damp hair from my face. "We don't want to fight, and If you decide to fight Let me just say you will be sorry."

"Don't Even lay a finger on us," Kei stated as he stepped ahead of his hands at his side. "Who is it your looking for we may help, if it turns out to be one of the 6 of us then a fight will happen but till then." He said nonchalantly as if it was something that had to be said.

A female walked up all had hoods on, and she looked tall and strong. Her power as intense as mists when shes in a full-blown anger. "We don't want to fight as well, My partner here doesn't know how to not fight." She sounded apologetic and I lowered my hands and placed them over my chest were my Aquarius tattoo sat and turned my head to my dear friend I found 3 years ago while training in other continents with kei. "I'm good here Aquarius."

"you sure?" I nodded, and she vanished and left me my star form. Turning back, I hadn't been paying much attention but I was blown by shock. They took off their coats and a man holding a fire in his hand to shed some light looked at me with rich ash colored eyes. Taking a step back, I looked at them I felt my throat get tighter my body felt stiff.

"Luce?" Akira who stood behind me placed a hand on my back and held me up as I fell slightly.

Fairy Tail. The insignia comes up because they were there. I looked at them, Natsu, and Wendy Carla and I bet is Happy. All looking so different. Natsu had cuts and scares all over his half-naked body, his chin held stubble and Wendy the one stood up before kei. Her power so strong now that's she's older 18 years her body not at all what we imagined. her long blue hair was tied into long braids to her feet as she held Carla by her side in human form and a blue-haired boy I've never seen.

"Natsu." His voice escaped my lips and he looked at me confused before stepping closer to me but Akira stepped in front and pulled out his sword Natsu stopped inches from the tip and it rested against the nape of his neck. "Come closer and I will slice your neck open I swear."

"Were on a mission, were looking for a group of people calling them self's dragon slayers." Natsu voice was deep and rough as he spoke, as he tried to look at me but I head behind Akira.

"Well fake dragon slayers, there's only 7 alive. We have heard rumors of a mage stating there a dragon slayer." Kei looked to me, Akira then Ryo who looked like his face was wiped of color.

"You idiot, you know how much we need to hid what did you flirt and decide to fucking use that you're a dragon slayer to get them to like you." Kei's voice cut through the wind making me shiver. I felt bad for Ryo he as going to be in deep trouble Kei was silent but deadly we tried hard not to get him mad at us.

"So, we did find the right people" Carla smirked brushing her hand through her curly white hair.

"I would just turn around and leave" Akira snapped. But the fairy tail team smiled not sinisterly but happy to find us.

"Well, what can you do, your fake dragon slayers. There's almost no lacrima for dragon slayer magic, and there are no more dragons mean your fake, your nothing but talk." Carla snapped back, her tongue sharp as ever.

"As my brother said, you should just turn around and leave," Kei stated "I can very much assure you were not fake, Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel"

"So, you know who we are?" Wendy eyed Kei, her eyes looking him up and down, then her eyes scanned the rest of us. "I don't believe I know your names." She placed a hand on Natsu shoulder and pulled him behind her and did the same with Carla. The small blue haired boy already behind them.

"I'm Kei Tanaka, Theses are my brothers Ryo Canicus and Akira Satoshi." He looked at me his eyes saying a lot I stepped out besides Akira, my wave of panic was gone, and I waved my hand at them Winking. "I'm Ashley Grover's" Akira turned around and glared at me. "What are you doing?!" I didn't answer, and I walked towards them.

"I promise you, I can feel your powers, and If we fight here you will regret it. I know you feel our power you know were not lying Wendy" I felt a sense of power of the situation, they haven't seen me in years and looking like I do they might think it could be me but if I act out of character they won't think anything of it so when I go back it will be ok, I'm not ready to talk to them right now. "Your powers have grown….."I whispered so softly.

Natsu stared at me with aw, I know he knows. But it doesn't matter. "Tell me why you wanted to look for theses 'fake' dragon slayers?"

"Well we wanted to stop them from spreading rumors and if they didn't listen."

"we would have beat em up" Natsu finished her sentence.

"Well we aren't fake, and If I could suggest, we not fight, and we go and sit and talk instead." Kei stood next to me, I leaned against him an arm on his shoulder as I stared at the guild team.

"Aye, you look familiar." Happy stated out of the blue, everyone turned to him. "L-Ashley, Akira Go home, Ryo stay here we have to discuss some issues once were done here."

"Are you sure?" I looked at him in disbelief. "I can stay and talk to!"

"No, go home now Akira" Akira grabbed my arm and his face was dim, as he stared past me to Natsu and Wendy, who were confused.

"Please follow me and we can talk." Kei walked away and Natsu and Wendy exchanged a glace before following behind him, Natsu turned back to me before shaking his head and walked away.

"Why did you lie?" Akira pulled me along as we made out a way to the house the exceeds in my hands as I grabbed them once they came out from behind the tree.

"I didn't want to tell them who I am I want to go to the guild and show them, ya know." I sighed and looked don at my cloths my transformation going away. "I wonder why they just listened to Kei?"

"The girl Wendy seemed to be smart, she problem likes reason rather than fighting." Nodding I looked back and saw the shadows of them. The night seemed cold, Akira wrapping his arm around me as I put down Yuro and Nagato, carrying just the sleeping Ame.

Back at the house, I went straight towards my room. That was covered in photos of Akira and me, some of kei when I got the chance to get him to take a photo and lots of photos of Ryo. I had a simple white bed with stuff animals and a large book shelf. My desk small but perfect for me to write. I began to detail what I would leave behind, cause the apartments in Magnolia are smaller.

"LUCY!" I jumped out of my desk chair and hit the floor. Glaring at the door were Akira stuck his head in.

"You are so childish!" I glared, getting up I walked to the door and leaned against the frame. "Whats up?"

"Kei is here." I looked past him to the couch. "took you long enough what did they say?" I jumped and sat right beside him. "Tell me.."

"I just spoke with Wendy, We came to an agreement that we are to go to fairy tail to visit your ancestor, she would like a word with us." I looked at him like he was insane. "We will be going there in a weeks time, pack your things. Lucy, you're going home."

"Are you serious…."

"dead,"

"Kei is being serious." Ryo who was in the kitchen sighed, a huge bump on his head.

"But only Akira and I are going with you, Ryo wants to stay here, and I agree. He needs to be more careful and train longer then us he's younger than me and Akira and I believe he should look for our family while we go and get started in a new place before he comes and joins us."

"Seems smart." I looked to Akira and kei, imagining Kei in a place where everyone is family and friends makes me happy.

"Are we all going to live together?"

"of course, I already made arrangements in a 4 bedroom home just a few minutes away from the guild hall." Kei bushed his hair back out of his face sighing. "Lucy your lucky that were family."

"you're the best!" Wrapping my arms around him, we decided on a day and time were leaving, we sent out furniture ahead of time before we packed up more stuff and put it in a car and headed out.

I changed my hair back to just blond, put on a dark blue mini skirt, and a white tank top, my keys on my side and my knee-high boots. It's been forever, 'I wonder what's changed….how will they react to me?' The trees and clouds pasted me by and I felt my whole world shattering and breaking, into my old and the new me was turning in time but it's a whole knew me.


End file.
